A Twist In TIme
by yorkie999777000
Summary: Everything was perfect. Her life, her job, her family, w everything is gone and everything is wrong because of the vase, because of the mirror, because of Moth. In an alternate reality, Sabrina Grimm fights with every ounce of her strength to win back what was hers to start with and to save those she loves, but will the person she's trying to save be her downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I have been harboring for a while now. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that I remain inspired to write it.**

**Qotd- What animal did I draw today? If you get anywhere near the answer, I'll give you a cookie.**

**INTRODUCTION **

I find myself hidden away in the shadows. They drape over me, cloaking me in stiff silence so that my presence goes unnoticed. Beyond me are figures.

Once upon a time, I could decipher the codes which told me what the differences were between them, but now they mesh together into a single unit, indistinguishable.

Within the crowd before me, I see an almost familiar form. I nearly jump from my hiding to grasp it, but I stop just in time. A trick of the eyes, it is yet another drone. How long I have yearned for familiarity and for how long shall I suffer this agony of loneliness?

I stifle myself and push my body deeper into the opaque curtains of shade. There are noises which come from their mouths but I cannot bring myself to focus on their banter.

Not until three silhouettes take the stage do I pay attention. I know that this is what is most important. Nothing but these words matter to me now, nothing. Depending on what is said, I know the fate of my world will change for either the better or the worst.

For some time one of the forms is talking but makes no attempt to talk of what is most important, but eventually it speaks of what I have been waiting to hear.

I listen, that last fragile piece of hope hanging by a thread, dangling over a schism of emptiness. Will it fall or will it stop breaking?

"I do."

It falls, and so do I.


	2. Schnubdub

**Now we're going back in time. The introduction was a flash forward so we're going to the beginning now.**

**QOTD- What are the folds of mitochondria called? (I hate mitochondria)**

**POV: SABRINA**

The house is quiet for once as I open the door, carrying in with me our groceries. I sneak to the kitchen, staying as quiet as possible in the case that my girls are sleeping. To wake them up if they are taking a nap would be such a waste of perfectly good alone time.

As I enter the kitchen, I see the counters are covered in some sort of purple substance that is neither solid nor liquid. I groan and set the food down on the only clean area.

I go to get paper towels out of one of our cabinets to clean up the mess, wondering who did this and what I would do to make their lives miserable for the next few days, but when I pull on the handle, I see a little monkey-like creature sitting in the roll of paper towels. It is munching on some of the goop and for a few seconds I stand there, shocked by what I see.

Then the animal hisses at me and scream and slam the door on it. Hearing my yell, Emma and Alison rush down the stairs to see what happened.

As I push on the doors to keep the monkey from escaping, Emma doubles over in laughter while Alison looks distastefully at the substance caking the counter.

"Who did this?"

I demand, sticking a ladle through the handles, thus locking the cabinet.

Knowing Alison, I take her off of my suspect list immediately, I turn to Emma.

"Emma, what happened?"

She raises her hands and denies her role in any shenanigans.

"Why are you asking me? Alison could've done it!"

I look at her with raised eyebrows. "It was your father wasn't it?"

Her eyes grow wide and she looks at me like I've got supernatural powers.

She stammers, "H-how did you know that?"

I groan and send the girls upstairs. Picking up the phone on the wall, I dial Puck's number, fully ready to decapitate him when he answered… he didn't.

Slamming the phone onto the wall, I take one of our towels from the linen closet and use it to clean the counters. I dare not open the monkey prison until Puck comes home.

It's late in the afternoon, nearing seven o'clock, when I finish cleaning. The substance wasn't easy to pick off and I had stained my work dress with it in at least five places.

When I put the last towel in the washing machine, I sit down at the table just to remember the groceries.

"Oh snap!"

Quickly, I take the bags to the kitchen and take out the food. The milk is warm and the ice cream is melted over everything. I salvage what I can and put the rest into the trash can.

After a long day at work, I wonder why I cannot just relax a little bit. I don't even need that much time, just a few minutes before something goes wrong.

With everything put away and clean, I sigh and recline in my chair, clicking on the TV. Just as I get into the mood, the front door bursts open and Puck whizzes past me and into the kitchen, leaving behind him a trail of monkey's like the one in the cabinet.

I hear him let out a horrifying yelp. I twist in the chair to look at him. He is staring at the clean kitchen as though it was the devil.

"What did you do?!" He yells at me accusingly.

I stand up to face him, carefully putting the chair between his little creatures and me.

"What did I do? I cleaned up the mess _you_ made!"

"Stink head, do you not see how you have destroyed my glorious work?" he shouts to me as if it were the most natural thing in the world to have weird monkeys and goop over everything.

Anger rises up in me.

"Don't talk to me like that buster! You can't just leave messes like that everywhere and expect me to leave it like that! If I left every disgusting thing you did where it was, our house would be a pigsty! What are those monkeys anyway?"

"Monkeys," He looks at me like I'm an idiot. I think the monkeys are too, "these are not monkeys! They are schnubdubs and they are-" He stops talking and turns toward the locked cabinet.

"You locked Henry away?"

"Henry? Like my dad? Don't go naming these things after people. It's offensive to anyone!"

"You're offensive to anyone!" He shouted back, taking and cradling the schnubdub from the cabinet.

"Whatever, just clean up the mess and get those monkeys out of here." I say resigned.

There is no point in fighting with him; he's so stubborn and stupid that arguing just makes him dig his heels in more. I go through the sliding doors to the backyard to settle down again. Grabbing my journal, I begin to write about today's events.

Some time goes by and my stomach begins to growl. I realize that Alison and Emma must be hungry too by now and I go inside to fix something for dinner.

When I come into the house, an overwhelming smell takes me over. Cautiously, I enter the dining room where I hear my family. Emma and Puck are pigging out on some sort of fishy smelling stuff while Alison is holding her nose and trying to put some of it down her throat.

She places a bit of it onto her tongue but turns green and spits it out. Puck looks up from his plate; food smeared over the bottom half of his face and starts to talk with his undigested food resting pleasantly on his tongue.

"Want some?" He holds his plate out to me.

I don't.

"No thanks. What is that?" I ask, the prior fight forgotten. There are no schnubdubs around, so I figure he put them back where they came from.

Emma is the one to talk this time. She at least swallows before talking.

"Daddy says that it's a recipe Great Granny Relda taught him!"

Figures. I look at whatever is on my children's plates and I think I see a tuft of fur coming out from one.

"And what is this dish called?"

I get a sick feeling in my stomach and I think I may not want to know, but it's too late.

"Schnubdub casserole."

I run for the bathroom.


	3. Escapee

**Hello! I am going to update once more! Yipeee! Three in one day, that must be a record!**

**QOTD- If a rhino sees a _ then it _ (it is a fill in the blank question!)**

**POV SABRINA **

After dry heaving for a good twenty minutes, I realized I had no appetite and skipped dinner entirely. Light headed, I come into the living room where Emma and Alison are watching one of the thousands of versions of Peter Pan.

I look at Puck who is sitting between the girls. His face is hard and he looks dead serious as the movie plays on. I must say I'm proud of him for holding in his rage. Also, I have to admit, I was the one who got the girls hooked on Peter Pan.

Whenever their father was on a business trip, I'd set them up with Peter Pan movies and books galore. It didn't take long for it to be their favorite everything.

One Halloween, the girls dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and Puck had been gone for a few days before the holiday, so I set them up with their costumes and by the time they were ready for trick-or-treating, it was too late for Puck to stop them.

For all of the things he's done to me, I figure this is a small bit of payback I can have. It feels nice.

I settle down on the other couch and rest my feet on the coffee table. Before I know it, the movie ends and I'm sending the two yawning girls to their beds.

Puck and I stay up for an hour more, taking a break from our silly antics to talk about some serious happenings at the castle and in the court.

"I won the case today." I state.

"Oh, the one with the pumpkin? I'm not surprised. It was obvious that they didn't turn it into a cart. They didn't even have the right wand."

"But they did have connections, still, they were innocent. I'm just relieved that the other side didn't win. It was the same attorney that got Bluebeard out of trouble. You'd think that any sane person would try to incarcerate him just to keep him from killing other unsuspecting women, but he's just in this for the money."

"Well, that means you're even better than the best! By the way, everyone wants to hear another speech. I may or may not have said that you were writing one…"

"Puck, why would you do that? You know I don't have the time!" I say.

"But I got you a present. See? It all equals itself out!" He goes over to the corner of the room where a potted plant sits and pulls out a blue vase from behind it.

I can't say I'm overly happy, after all, it's a vase and I'm not so into that sort of home décor thing. Still, it's the thought that counts and Puck has few thoughts so it's pretty nice, especially compared to other things he's given me…

"Oh, it's pretty."

"Well I should hope so, it took them long enough to make it, but it's not a vase that is the present. It's what it's made of."

At this I recoil and try to decide if I should continue to be pleased.

He continues to speak, "I managed to gather enough broken shards of magic mirror to have a vase made. I had my people put a spell on it so the magic of it won't affect you. By the way, I had it made before the speech thing came up, so you're welcome."

I smile and feel my stomach turn over. I'm so glad it is something sentimental for once, but at the same time, I'm not sure if the nostalgia is pleasing or overwhelming.

Memories rush back to me and I cannot keep them from playing out. The feelings of betrayal and of despair hit me again, but then there are good memories too that almost drown out the bad and keep it more good than bad.

I take the vase from his hands and look at it. If I peer closely enough into the glass, I can still see the reflections of people from around the world, they're just tinted blue a bit.

Setting it down, I give Puck a kiss.

"Thank you, it's wonderful. Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"M'kay, I'll be there in a bit. I've just got a few more things I have to do. Night."

I go into the room and put on my pajamas. Not long after I get into bed do I drift into sleep. I have a nightmare. It's one that's been recurring. The Scarlet Hand comes back and kills my family. I'm always left alive which is the worst part, and no matter what I do, I can never save anyone and I can never die. It's my greatest fear in this scenario.

I wake up and Puck still hasn't come to bed. The clock reads midnight and I decide to check it out.

Walking into the living room, I see Puck sitting on the couch, his head is in his hands and he's breathing deeply. I'm deeply concerned by this and walk over to him.

When I put my hand on his shoulder he jumps and takes me hand forcefully, trying to compromise any movements I can make. Seeing it's me, he lets go and apologizes.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you still up?" I ask.

He sighs. "Moth escaped from her cell and no one knows how. They found a notebook in her room and they think she's going to come after you. I got the call just a minute ago and they've already sent guards this way. Emma and Alison will be safe; I put a spell on their rooms so Moth cannot get to them."

"What?!"

Despite his words, I try to run upstairs to check on my children. I get halfway up before I run into a barrier.

"Well at least we know it works now." I grumble.

"Sabrina, tomorrow morning, I want you and the girls to get out of here. I'm going to search for Moth, but I can't do that if you aren't safe."

"I'm not just going to up and leave because a tittering bug is buzzing around my head. I'll come with you and help you look too."

"Sabrina-"

"We'll take the girls to the castle with us and have them stay somewhere safe. Moth isn't that dangerous. She's just an obsessed psychopath and I'm best at handling those types."

"You'll come with me even if I say no won't you?"

I just give him a look.

He sighs in resignation and I smile triumphantly. He's afraid because he thinks she can hurt me, but she's weak, she doesn't know we're married and have a family, and she cannot hurt me, she's too much of a princess.


End file.
